


The Healer and the Hunter

by redwinterstars



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Bucky Barnes-centric, Complicated Relationships, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Real Events, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical Trauma, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinterstars/pseuds/redwinterstars
Summary: Stark University Hospital has been located in White Plains, NY for the last thirty years along with the newly redesigned Stark University Medical Center. During his first year in the job, Steve Rogers, is assigned to the ER and Trauma One units as a nurse. One day, after taking two gunshots to the left shoulder while on duty, Bucky Barnes enters the Trauma unit. After that day, things will never be the same again for either of them.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-medical drama set partly in a hospital. If you can't handle that or if you don't like cops, hospials, doctors, medical procedures or anything involving those topics - turn back now. Thank you.
> 
> Also, this will be a long slow romance starting from the very beginning, so Bucky and Steve will take time to be together and they will struggle. Only true love happens with a little struggle, though, it's never easy and sometimes it takes a fight. This story will show you just that.
> 
> If you're reading and enjoying the story please comment, kudos, bookmark and subscribe!

"Are you ever going to go on a date?" Bucky's Ma asked, the twenty-eight year old brushed his brown locks from his eyes. Upon registering the comment made by his mother, Bucky felt like his eyes would scrape the inside of his skull, as he ironically swiped through Connects; a dating site he bought a month long membership for, earlier that day. 

"Maybe, I think you asking so much is jinxing me though!" Bucky replied with a laugh. By the next swipe, a young man with golden blonde hair in navy scrubs, standing in a hospital hallway with a young patient in his arms, smiling brightly caught his eye. His name was Steve and he was listed as being twenty-seven, a pansexual, and a cancer. Bucky attempted to like but was prompted to try again later due to a site error. There it was, proof his mother jinxed him once more. 

Frustrated, Bucky tossed his phone aside on the couch, feeling cheated out of meeting the handsome male nurse; even if it was to only say hello and have no response sent back. For the next three days, the site prevented contact between Bucky and this mysterious Steve. After day four, he discontinued his account and forgot about the app. Steve, however, remained in his mind if only to linger in his subconscious.

* * *

 

** _TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

"We've got a major trauma incoming! GSW to the left shoulder, two of them through and through, with low circulation to the arm. He's a swat team member so we need to make sure he's stable after surgery! Let's move," the Chief of Surgery Tony Stark explained as a white ambulance reading "White Plains Medical Emergency" on the side approached the newly redesigned and reopened hospital.

Steve was inside waiting on the arrival of the incoming man. He wasn't the type to like cops, they killed, and wounded others in the so called name of justice. He let go of his disdain when the young man, a James Buchanan Barnes entered through the doors, pale from blood loss and screaming in agony. "Put the IV in," Bucky pleaded, crying out as he unknowingly reached for Steve with his right arm. "I think I'm dying here; scan me and get something going!" Bucky cried out as he squirmed about like a flopping fish out of water, gripping the dark blue scrubs, before he looked up. Just as he locked eyes on Steve, his pain left his body, and Steve smiled over at Wanda.

"Awesome job getting that shot of morphine in," Steve approved of Wanda's hard work finding a vein where thick skin didn't make it hard for needles to go in. "Your name is James Barnes and you're from Brooklyn, New York, right?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded. 

"Read my dating profile? I'm Bucky, remember?" The man asked as the strong drugs made him hazy yet light. He was definitely feeling high. 

Steve smirked, sapphire eyes twinkled down at the icy blue eyed patient. "Well, I promise we will take good care of you, my man. Just relax, we need to get you to emergency surgery." Steve spoke and felt thoroughly amused at this guy hitting on him. He got the man checked in and within minutes, Steve was seeing him off to surgery, learning that Nat was ready for the young swat officer in the operating room.

The young man changed scrubs and did rounds with other patients, young and old, sick and injured. Including one Ms. Davies, a slightly senile elderly lady. "He is such a hot piece of ass, Betty, I would have him if I was fifty years younger," he could hear her say as he left the room with cheeks flushed pink and a chuckle escaping his lips. Hearing the two older women gossip about him made his day as he stopped by, just to moonlight in other departments as needed. 

* * *

Bucky made it out of surgery but his left arm and his career as a sniper, didn't in the end. His arm was gone from the left shoulder down and he laid quietly, resting, as he came off anesthesia. "The guys on his force are livid; Tony nearly kicked a few out and told them to go home that only immediate family could see him." Wanda explained, looking at Bucky, the name had certainly stuck with him after the exchange.

Admittedly, Steve felt scared of how drawn he was to Bucky, because he was still getting over his feelings for Nat; seeing as how she had spontaneously left Steve for Bruce Banner. Banner was the psychologist with an office where psych patients were kept. "He's kind of handsome." Steve mistakenly admitted to Wanda, she smiled and nodded in agreement, as they moved to check on the man.

"James? Are you awake?" Wanda asked, Bucky opened his eyes and looked at the two by his bedside, and there stood Steve. Steve Rogers R.N., as his ID stated, stood on the right side while Wanda pushed the morphine button for Bucky, as his vision became clearer.

"Call for Banner, he's about to need him and I'm going to give him some ativan to keep him calm, while they talk." Steve instructed, Wanda calmly nodded as Bucky looked down at his missing limb, realizing that he had lost it during the gun shop heist. "Your doctor will be in here momentarily, Bucky. Hold tight," Steve commented and immediately felt awkward. 

"How do you know that my friends call me Bucky? And I don't think holding tight will be possible." Bucky stated, luckily the drugs worked fast and the man was keeping very calm, but Steve could sense his annoyance.

"I'm sorry - you told me to call you Bucky and your friends on the squad call you that." Steve replied softly.

"I...yeah that's okay I guess." Bucky sounded very confused but Steve just played it up to the drugs working well. "I definitely know you from somewhere; you look so familiar, kinda like we met before." Bucky admitted, admiring the other man and how delicious he looked in that moment. 

Steve smiled awkwardly at the ground. "You mentioned a dating profile and I had one until things got weird," Steve divulged too much information to the older of the two men. Bucky's eyes lit up, he remembered the profile briefly but didn't responded.

"Yeah, I don't know. Mind if I rest before the doctor arrives?" Bucky requested, his heart pounding in his ears as he sat there watching the two assigned nurses leave.

Even if he had just lost an arm, that man in the blue, with the striking eyes and thick sandy blonde beard had suddenly given him hope by magically showing up. Right when Bucky needed some sunshine in his life; already, deep down he hoped that Steve would remain just that. Even if only for his hospital stay.

 


	2. In Good Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are you thinking so far? Do you like this fic? Hit me up, let me know in the comments because they're very encouraging for faster updates. So gimme some chapter reviews, tell me what you do and don't enjoy! Oh and I don't claim the gif used here; found it on Google.

"Good morning, James!" A young, pretty nursing aide named Sharon exclaimed upon entering the room. He realized she was part of his care team, she scanned the white wristband on his right arm silently. "Mind if I take a look at your bandage?" She added, truthfully Bucky didn't want anyone touching that area but it was something he had to endure.

"Where is Steve?" Bucky asked as Sharon unwrapped the bandage from Bucky's wound. A bitter reminder that his arm was now gone. "I want him to do this," Buck nearly whined as he requested the male nurse.

"Two hours until shift change; so he should be here by eleven!" Sharon stated, she didn't seem too enthusiastic about the question that was asked. "How would you rate your pain?" Sharon questioned, waiting for a response from Bucky as she moved to take his blood pressure once his sound was rebandaged.

"Eight, I felt that rewrapping you just did. It's a miracle that you didn't yank my fucking stitches out," Bucky exclaimed as his blood pressure was taken; it registered high, as well as his heart rate. Sharon laid down the menu for brunch that day and left the room. The young former sniper looked over his options. Sharon updated the nurses on staff about him, labelling him as hostile, and in severe pain. 

Another nurse walked in, asked his name which he replied, and  gave him a shot of klonopin followed by morphine. "What kind of swanky ass hospital am I at?" Bucky thought while reading the menu options given to him:

 

 

> **Sunday Brunch One:** Banana Bread Whole Wheat Flapjacks, Protein Omelette (three cheese blend, sausage crumbles, bacon crumbles, green and red pepper blend), and your choice of juice or milk.
> 
> **Sunday Brunch Two:** Cherry Berry Cheesecake French Toast, Vegetarian Omelette (three cheese blend, spinach, green and red pepper blend, mushrooms, tomato, and minced onion), and your choice of juice or milk.

His mouth practically watered at option two. Sharon popped in, asking which he preferred, and immediately gave his answer as he got comfortable. While she called the cafeteria, he got comfortable, but winced as the injection fluid hit his veins. Feeling the morphine all over his body especially in his shoulder. "Ow, damn it, that fucking hurt!" Bucky called out loudly.

"He's tough, he's going to survive!" Sharon spoke as she ended her shift that morning. Placing his order to the cafeteria.

* * *

Bucky had visitors in and out while the two hours passed by; his Ma refusing to leave him, despite his requests for rest. "James, I am not leaving you here alone!" His mother exclaimed in annoyance until Steve cleared his throat, gaining the woman's attention. 

Steve smiled sweetly at Bucky's mom. "He's good, trust me Ma'am, he will be left in good hands - Bucky will be fine." Steve tried to assure Buck's mom but he wasn't sure if bringing on the charm would work. Yet, it had, as she stood up to collect her things for the time being.

"I trust you, Nurse Rogers! Take good care of my son," Bucky listened as his mother left the room. "I'm trusting you!"

Steve beamed and his eyes twinkled again; Bucky felt like his heart could stop on the spot, and noticeably - it actually skipped on the monitor. The blonde stepped forward and looked at the monitor, making a concerned expression, as he noticed the best that had been missed. 

"Don't worry, I don't think that was anything to be concerned about!" Bucky claimed, honestly it had happened because of Steve's presence. "I'm fine!" Bucky commented.

 

"I believe you, for now," Steve stated then looked over at the wounded area on Bucky's left side. "I'm also here to bring you some good news! You're getting a high tech arm that will look so real, it's incredible, it's the Tesla brand of prosthetics." Steve's rambling began; Bucky smiled at the sweet nurse while listening.

"The only downside is you must undergo brain surgery to give you feeling; so you can judge pressure, feel sensations, even feel pain without having phantom limb syndrome. This arm is being custom built by our team and you're getting it attached in a few days!" Steve really continued to ramble and sound excited for the older man.

Steve took note of the brown hair on Bucky's head. "Too bad about that long hair, though, you'll have to lose that!" Steve commented, running a hand over Buck's dark chestnut locks. Bucky grew quiet during the light touch. 

"You stuck with me or something?" Bucky asked and made an attempt to not feel so robbed; like part of him had been stolen, yet Steve made Bucky nearly forget that, as he was lightly touched. 

"Why think of it like that? Wanda and I asked to be here, in fact, she feels like she could bond with you. She said you look European, almost like where she's from, but she's not sure." Steve explained, he made Bucky feel good about himself, just by saying those words.

"I'm Romanian and Russian; I moved here with my parents and younger siblings when we were all kids. I was twelve and had to learn English, I actually just got my citizenship three years ago, while in school. " Bucky explained, Steve nodded as he listened before one of the assistants came in, reminding him that he had other patients too.

"Be right there! I'll be back shortly, Bucky!" 

* * *

Tony Stark entered the room fifteen minutes later. "Kid, your health insurance is phenomenal, and we're getting you the best arm money can buy thanks to Stark Industries. You won't even know it isn't the arm you were born with!" Dr. Stark exclaimed as two interns from the prosthetic engineering lab came in. "This is Peter and Shuri, they're my interns and proteges, as well as geniuses." Dr. Stark explained as he introduced the two to the patient before them. 

"Hi, James!" The two said in unison then exchanged awkward glances. Bucky attempted to wave with his left arm before switching to his right; he forgot he didn't have one on his left now. 

Bucky furrowed his brow and looked back at Stark. "Is all this necessary?" Bucky inquired and Stark nodded.

"Your squad needs you so yes, it is."

"Alright I'll do it then; just tell me when the arm is ready and you can attach it whenever." Bucky stated solemnly.

"Great, I'll make sure everything goes according to plan. You will be back to defending our Country in no time!"

"Yeah, perfect."

* * *

Later that night, on March 9th st 11:30pm, Steve walked in with a pizza in one hand and decaf soda in the other, Wanda followed behind with wings, and [cupcakes](https://www.browneyedbaker.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/chocolate-cupcakes-vanilla-frosting-20-754.jpg) from a local bakery.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked, taking in the spicy smell of marinara sauce and melted mozzarella. 

"Happy birthday, Bucky!" The two announced together, the young man furrowed his brow, then he remembered his birthday was a day away. Which made him smile at the two.

"Damn, thank you, I never would have guessed that you two would do this!" Bucky watched as good was prepared on a paper plate then placed in front of him. 

"You're not an ordinary patient to us, Buck!" Steve responded then softly smiled. "I'm breaking my code of ethics but you're my friend, too, already. I can't wait to see what's in store for you, my man!" Steve added, Bucky smiled closed lipped with a mouthful of pizza.

"And you're my friend, too, Bucky," Wanda chimed in cheerfully as she got her own slice and soda.

"I'm your patient." Bucky spoke up, he didn't want them getting in trouble by bonding with him, "I appreciate it but we can't be friends until I'm discharged for good. Wouldn't be right." He stated, Steve looked stunned then made a face at the older of the two.

"Tough shit, I am definitely taking claim of you. You're my friend and my patient!" Steve argued, he took extra long to chew his food and Wanda sighed softly.

Wanda decided it would be a good time to talk about their heritage to change subjects; however, just before Steve got out the cupcakes, he was ordered along with Wanda to his office over the room's intercom.

Placing the cupcakes down, Steve opened the box, and looked Bucky in the eyes.

"Happy birthday, my friend. I'll be back!"


	3. Approval

Bucky still couldn't shake the feeling of being robbed by the amputated arm. Those thieves took more than he could have ever thought possible. It has been thirty minutes, it was midnight, and the young man heard two dings come from his phone - Steve sent a friend request along with Wanda. "Stevie R. Grant" read his name, yet his url was the same as it was on Connects.

> Care to add me? Stark won't know it's me; he doesn't know about this profile. Just the one he has added, totally different.

A grin formed over Bucky's expression and he quickly accepted; as long as the other would be able to hide from his boss, he was game to add him. As well as Wanda. Both requests were approved and Bucky's first "Happy Birthday!" posts were on his wall from the two.

> As long as your niceness is genuine and not pity, sure. Added my new friend!

By the time he hit send, Steve and Wanda could be heard joking as they walked down the halls together. "Fucking hate him sometimes," Wanda said as she followed Steve back into Bucky's room. "Stark wanted to scorn us for having a party for a patient; one we barely know - he was pissed but Steve kept us on your service and team." She rambled sounding amused despite the slight guilt she had over the incident.

"Thanks, you're really charming, in your own way," Bucky admitted, the three decided to eat the six cupcakes together, before another shift change was about to take place. "I wonder how you -" before he could get more words out Bucky shouted as the medicine wore off. His face turned red, veins in his neck and forehead bulged, and Steve jumped into action. Wanda ran to the supply area for emergency pharmaceutical needs and grabbed a vile of dilaudid. She ran back into the room, Bucky had his IV flushed with saline fluids then Wanda injected him.

Within moments he was calm, slightly out of it, and Bucky squinted his eyes as he asked for more food. Wanda wasted no time giving him anti-nausea medication as Steve prepared a plate. "Chances are you're going to get tired right as you finish this. Have a good night, man; i am heading out!" Steve commented, he sounded exasperated as he came back to reality from hearing his patient scream.

"See you at noon, Bucky, get some sleep." Steve replied as he tossed the food in the trash, since mere scraps were left between the three. He tied the  top of the bag then left the room. Wanda followed after updating Bucky's treatment board.

  1. control his pain, don't let him feel any pain other than slight discomfort, and use klonopin for relaxation.
  2. do not allow more than three visitors at a time; visits are to be thirty minutes maximum!
  3. if the doctors come in and you're not immediate family or staff, please leave, thank you.



The whiteboard could be read in purple and red ink. Listed for staff was Natasha Romanoff M.D., Steven Rogers R.N., Wanda Maximoff R.N., Sharon Carter CNA. Even though he couldn't see it.

Bucky grabbed his cellphone, he opened Facebook, and read a few posts made by Steve. Some were recipes, often tagged with a blacked out Nat Roma-Noff saying things like "Babe!!!! Make this sometime!" or travel videos where they should "definitely visit" sometime. For the first time, as he looked over the two years they spent together as a couple, Bucky felt his heart sinking in his chest. Nothing made him feel more alone, than looking over a break up between those two, right there in that moment.

How could he even manage to date someone like Steve? The man had an active private social life, dating life going from woman to woman, with an occasional fling with a man in between. If there was one thing Bucky knew, it was to have some self-esteem. As well as self-worth; he was more than a fling and he knew he couldn't date Steve. There was no way.

With that, Bucky began to drift off, falling asleep within minutes to ignore the pain both physically and emotionally. Could be really give up on this man? Maybe but deep down, Bucky wanted to be as close as possible.


	4. Bucky's Special Day

The day was supposed to be celebrated with cake, beer, and grilling out with friends, as per usual, but Bucky was informed at three in the morning that the arm prototype had arrived from Wakanda. Orthopedic specialists, surgeons, nurses and interns made their way into the viewing area for Bucky's surgery within the following two hours. He was prepped, with legal papers signed, and starting to get scared as he was wheeled off.

Bucky's mother took the opportunity to go to the chapel in the hospital, while she waited on the surgery to complete, so she could see her son as he awoke. Steve worked with other patients, silently wishing Bucky well, and praying for him.

As the brain surgery was meant to be minimally invasive, his hair was cut short, and shaved off on the area where Dr. Tony Stark would place a chip, attaching his neurons while forming a bond with the prosthetic arm. "Are you sure that's not my old arm there?" Bucky questioned, upon seeing it off to the side for the first time.

He was definitely dazed from the valium provided to him one hour prior. "Trust me that old arm was not something you would want to see, James!" Stark replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's the one taking its place."

"Just knock me out now!" Bucky spoke, one of the other members of the team in the room explained that he would be asleep shortly. Despite everyone else in the room being excited, Bucky wasn't, and he was growing uncomfortable inside the bright operating room.

After hearing they were ready, the anesthesiologist approached, and placed a mask on Bucky's face, instructing him to count back from one hundred. Shortly after Bucky began, he slipped off into a deep sleep, and once he was out - the hard work began. As soon as he was out, it felt like he was back within minutes, with a team of anxious specialists around him.

"James, hi, I'm Okeye Rhodes; can you lift your left thumb or wiggle it for me?" Bucky was asked by one of the specialists in the room. Bucky took a moment to move his thumb but as it wiggled on his left hand, everyone quietly cheered and hugged, after the eight hour long surgery.

* * *

Exhausted from the operation, Bucky fell back asleep as he was moved back to his private room, and kept under close watch. Steve decided not to see him until later, when he was awake, and able to talk to him. It was five o'clock when the young man opened his eyes, took his first look around, and noticed he still felt foggy.

 

"Well, he's gotta wake up, he's gotta see me before my shift is over!" Steve spoke softly after entering the room to talk to Bucky's mom. She was worried about the brain surgery. "Plus, I need to give him some hell about his new looks. He looks like he's twenty-one again!" Steve added, stirring Buck from his sleep. He immediately pushed more pain medication for the other.

"How's my arm? Is it on or did my body reject?" The patient asked, his eyes glossy from work off anesthesia and lots of pain medicine.

"Close the blinds please!" Bucky whined, he couldn't tell which hurt worse, his head of his new left arm. In that moment his steel blue eyes attempted to refocus once Steve listened to the simple demand. When the younger of the two dimmed the lights, he looked down at the prosthetic and was in awe. The arm looked so real that it looked like his friend never lost it.

"You look so much younger!" Steve quietly exclaimed, Bucky smiled and blinked up at Steve, then shrugged as he gasped in pain. "Hey, careful, don't move your shoulder so much! Save that  for later; can I get you anything before I go for tonight?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded then smiled.

Steve listened close. "Stay? Or come back and stay a while?" Bucky requested, Steve beamed and let out a quiet laugh. 

"I'll see what I can do; I'll talk to the charge nurse and your doctor, since it's your birthday but Dr. Romanoff and Dr. Stark will visit you first. I'll be back, regardless!"

"Thanks, Steve."

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Steve was not granted permission to stay, and was ordered to take a day off the next day. So, since he wasn't allowed to stay with his friend, he called him that night.

>  "Hey, Buck, how are you feeling? Better yet, are you feeling anything in that arm?" Steve greeted as he pressed the button on his Roomba, watching it vacuum the cereal he spilled moments prior.
> 
>  "That's all I'm fucking asked about - this arm! Yes, I feel a lot in it, it's very sensitive." Bucky retorted, Steve's eyes widened as his friend clapped back at him.
> 
> Bucky grew quiet and realized he was in a mood because he asked for Steve but was told he had to go twenty-four hours without him. It scared him to feel clingy to someone he didn't think he could be with. "What's up?" Bucky asked, hearing Steve pour liquid, as the other was pouring some whiskey on the rocks.
> 
>  "Missed your voice," Steve confessed, "It is after nine o'clock and I'm having a drink before bed."
> 
>  The older of the two fell silent. "Did you mean that?" Steve was questioned over the Facebook call.
> 
>  "Yeah, I miss you tonight, I guess."
> 
>  "Good. I miss you, too, probably more than I should."
> 
>  "I think I like you more than I should, Bucky. To be your nurse and all," Steve commented, feeling nervous because of all those feelings coming to light. "I think we should go out once you're out of the hospital and get to know each other while I'm on your medical team." He offered, scratching the nape of his neck, before taking a long drink of the whiskey he poured.
> 
>  "I like that idea, Steve. I'll talk to you soon, someone is coming to my room."
> 
>  "Goodnight."
> 
>  "Goodnight, handsome! Happy birthday!"

With that, the call ended and Bucky placed his phone aside on his bed. "Would you like to attempt something light to eat before bed?" Bucky was asked; he shook his head then curled up under the blankets. His eyes fluttered shut and the healing sniper drifted off almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim ownership of the gifs used in this chapter. Thank you for understanding and if you're the owner, I'll happily credit or remove, by request just show me your Tumblr post so I know you're not toying with me.


	5. Is There A DNT (Do Not Touch) Paper That I Can Sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's pretty miserable without Steve and he's going to show it.

Another nurse and CNA stepped in the room. "This is Carson, she's a CNA in training from the local community college, and she will be taking your vitals Sgt. Barnes! My name is Amanda, I am a nurse you haven't met, but it's a pleasure to meet you - thank you for your service!" Amanda greeted cheerfully, Bucky nodded and softly smiled in response.

"Yeah, you too."

"This injury didn't end your career, did it?" Carson asked, earning a look from the nurse.

"No but please take my vitals and go; I don't want to talk about work." Bucky insisted, he watched as the young CNA pressed a button, causing the black cuff to inflate. Within moments, the vitals were taken, and he appeared normal for someone in his condition.

The two left the room and Bucky let out a shaky breath. "Fuck," he spoke softly under his shaky breath. "Maybe I need to talk to Dr. Banner again." he quietly thought out loud.

* * *

 

"Please just choose which food you want for dinner! If you're not going to do physical therapy for us, just do that, so we cab feed you and accomplish one thing!" Sharon begged, handing over a menu for Bucky to look over. The third meal that day came with three options:

> **Dinner One:** Steak (cooked medium well), baked potato or sweet potato with butter, side salad with dressing (choice of raspberry vinaigrette, honey mustard, Italian, French, ranch, light ranch, thousand island), and a slice of chocolate cake or two small lemon bars for dessert. Bottled water, juice, or a can of soda to drink.
> 
> **Dinner Two:**  Slow cooked orange chicken, vegetable fried rice, two egg rolls, and strawberry cake for dessert or one oatmeal raisin cookie. Bottled water, juice, or a can of soda to drink.
> 
> **Dinner Three:**  Meatloaf, mashed potatoes with butter, and garden veggie mix. Slice of red velvet cake or two small chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Bottled water, juice, or a can of soda to drink.

Bucky eyed his choices and pushed back the menu. He sighed softly, he looked away from Sharon then finally, he spoke up. "Third option because I really want the red velvet cake," Bucky spoke softly. 

" _Thank you, James_ ," Sharon replied as sweetly as she could before heading out of the room to go place his order. Everyone was waiting on him, he knew that, and that was the only reason he was hasty. It felt good knowing he could eat after his surgery but he wanted his friends to help; no one else.

As Sharon walked out into the hall, she told the other nurse to give him his evening dose of medication, and get James relaxed so he would cooperate as the shifts changed. Even with medication pumping through his veins, Bucky didn't want to be touched, except for help to get up to go to the bathroom. If being given a sponge bath was offered, he opted to clean himself off, instead of the others. Bucky was unashamedly stubborn and set in his ways; he was also getting on the staff's nerves.

* * *

"Get your ass to my office, right now, Rogers!" Steve heard an angry Tony Stark order him over the phone. As soon as the sandy blond haired man heard a click, he turned his phone off, and plugged it in. He quickly showered, styled his towel dried hair, and walked back into his room. Tossing on a white t-shirt, his standard dark royal blue scrubs, and his no-slip sneakers. He was out the door once his identification badge was on him.

With his cell in hand, he let Tony know he would be there shortly, and left the call at that. With traffic, it was a forty minute drive to Stark University Hospital, but he made it within the hour given. Including his brief stop at Dunkin Donuts to grab a large iced caramel coffee.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Steve asked, wiping whipped cream from his nose. 

"So, you arranged to start seeing your patient after you knew he would be free to go? What code of ethics book did you read in nursing school, Steve?" Tony inquired, he furrowed his brow as he leaned closer to the twenty-eight year old nurse. "You're lucky I haven't fired you for this!" Tony added, Steve lifted his eyebrow and placed his hands behind his head as he sat back.

"It's because he's trusting of me," Steve noted and smirked, like he was proud of himself.

"Banner said James trusted little to no one else except himself, myself, and Wanda in the hospital. So, in theory, you know he won't continue to cooperate if I have to step aside. Anyway, I guess Nat told you or was it someone else?" Steve added.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, actually. ICU rooms have cameras in them, remember?" Tony commented, though Steve didn't care too much about the cameras. He thought they were unethical, anyway, but he understood why Stark used them. It was for patient security.

"You know I am not a threat to any of these patients, Tony." Steve stated like they were outside of the office. Tony let out a slight chuckle; one as bitter as a bad pill going down with no fluids.

Dr. Stark shook his head and ran both hands through his hair as he slumped forward, he could hear his heart beating in his chest, from mounting stress weighing down his shoulders. "You know I only hired you because at the start you were so promising,"  Stark started to explain, "I don't know how within five days you could change from a promising nurse to this nearly disposable one. You must be in love to throw your career away like this!" Tony  commented as he locked eyes on the ocean eyed young man.

"Are you firing me over this, Tony?" the nurse asked calmly though he swore his stomach felt like it was bottoming out, and  dropping like he was on a high speed rollercoaster headed down a long, winding hill. "You're making me feel disposable." Steve complained, Tony smirked wickedly as the other took on a look of defeat.

"No, my mission here is done. I was putting you in your place," Steve heard Stark confess with a satisfied tone to his quiet voice. " Get to work since you're dressed and no more getting feelings for patients or you will be without a job. Get the fuck out of my office!" Tony concluded, waving Steve off so he could go do rounds.

* * *

As soon as he was clocked into work, Steve finished the rest of his coffee, while he filled out Stark Care forms for patients without insurance. "How does Mrs. Johnston keep coming back here with mounting past bills?" He asked himself, his brow furrowed as he signed off on agreement to care for the eighty something in the throws of heart failure and bad arthritis of the knees.

"If you ask me, it shows Stark has a heart," Sharon Carter spoke up from behind Steve, "I like to see it that way, at least." the soon-to-be Charge Nurse added.

Steve let out a quiet laugh then pretended to cough. Throwing off any sign of amusement for the cameras. "Well, I mean, everyone has feelings and he's not so bad; Tony's no sociopath in my eyes but he is - something else." The nurse commented with a light shrug and shut his stack of paper work. Leaving patients close to his age for others to deal with. 

"Do me a favor: take over my shifts for Sgt. James Barnes; he's not complying with what I need him to do." Sharon requested. "I can't even touch his arm without earning a harsh glare." Sharon added, before Steve could tell her it was a bad idea, he noticed she was half down the hallway catching an elevator.

Feeling his heart tugging in his chest, Steve walked to Bucky's room, where he was sitting and using his phone. Ironically, looking at Steve's Facebook before he looked up to see his friend before him. "Steve, hey," Buck greeted then he noticed the look on the man's face, "I, uh, what's wrong?" Bucky inquired. 

The two locked eyes, silver shaded baby blues on deep sapphire hues, and Steve couldn't blame the man sitting before him. His mistake was his own; nothing was Bucky's fault. "Just admiring my view," Steve began as he flashed a smile at Bucky. "Instead of sleeping in, you're spending dinner with me, and it looks like I have to change your bandages. Then we're doing some physical therapy after you eat. You up for that?" the nurse asked, Bucky smiled and nodded.

"If it means getting to spend time with you, yeah, let's do it!" Bucky exclaimed. "I wish I could sign a damn paper granting you, the surgical team, and Wanda permission to touch me but no one else. I always feel manhandled by the others."  The quiet young man explained as he feigned happiness, because while he was happy to be seeing Steve, he was scared that he might mess things up.

The fear of screwing something good up was taking over and yet he felt as though this was a dream. As quietly as he could, Bucky looked into Steve's eyes, and asked about the offer to go out once he was no longer a patient. 

Steve smiled, the sparkle in his sapphires returning after the beginning to a long day. "I asked you for real, yeah. I hope that's okay?" 

"Yeah, it's more than okay. I would be happy to go out with you, you're a gorgeous man that I don't deserve because you're incredible, inside and out."

"Don't say that."

Bucky grew quiet and a confused look washed over him.

"You're so close to perfect yourself, Buck, and you deserve me if not someone better." Steve stated kindly yet firmly.

"Well I want you."

"Good, keep it that way because I want to keep getting to know you. Now, let me let you eat so I can change your bandages."

* * *

Steve returned with the gear to change Bucky's bandages. He grabbed some gauze and medical tape, peeled back the old gauze, revealing stapled up skin. Steve gently cleaned the area, then replaced the gauze with a fresh white patch, following up with medical tape. He wrote down that Bucky's head was still bruised, if not inflamed, and to push Toradol for headaches.

Carefully, Steve took the prosthetic arm in his hands, and unwrapped the black gauze bandage. "This shouldn't hurt too bad; I'll be gentle with you," Steve muttered as he focused on slowly unwrapping the prostheses. Steve was impressed with how easily he was healing when it came to his arm. Stark had to have used surgical glue to fix the skin so he wouldn't have any scarring where the prosthetic arm connected to real tissue.

"Either Natasha or Tony used skin graphing glue. The stuff Tony uses on his plastic surgery patients! You're probably not going to scar," Steve admitted while he admired the arm being attached as it was. There was only a very fine, perfect circle around the area, and it was healing incredibly well. Steve gently dabbed the area clean and rebandaged the arm. "Can I see how it functions?" Steve asked, Bucky smiled up at him.

"Give me your hand." Bucky insisted, Steve rested his right hand on the hand of the prosthetic left arm. Bucky used his right arm to lift himself off the bed, using Steve's hand and the prosthetic left hand for more leverage. "Okay, let's go do this physical therapy!" Bucky exclaimed. Their hands lingering, the two of them feeling feel butterflies forming and their hearts racing.

"O-okay, yeah, let's go." Steve responded, he didn't want to pull back and away, but he had to get the other up and moving. Bucky placed both feet on the floor and Steve moved aside the medical equipment.

For the first time, Steve noticed their height difference, and Bucky stood over him by two inches - making him at least six feet, three inches in height. "You're what, six one?" Bucky asked, Steve laughed and nodded.

"Precisely, good call!" the young man complimented.

"Thanks, now what are we doing?" Buck questioned.

"Walking the halls."

"That's all?"

"For now, yes."

 


	6. Perception

"Despite being a prick, that James Barnes is one hell of a good looking police officer," Lorraine Burgess, a LPN on staff that night, commented as she washed her hands again - for what seemed like the five hundredth time that day. She was standing next to Sharon when she spoke.

 "I don't like anything about him, honestly," nurse Carter admitted to Lorraine. "Plus he has a butt chin, it's not cute, and he's an ass so it's fitting." Sharon stated.

"Honey, Steve is gay, so you need to let him go and stop trying so hard." Lorraine stated, she dried her hands off as she spoke, while checking his Facebook to fact check. "It may say men and women but he has been crazy about this James since they met. You're going to have to compete for Steve's heart if you want him!"

"Steve has Facebook?"

"Get it together, Carter, good lord!" Lorraine commented, walking away from Sharon as she started her assigned rounds. She didn't have time to listen to Sharon pining over Steve Rogers, of all people.

* * *

Steve and Bucky slowly walked the halls and the two ended up in Pediatrics. Bucky pokes his head into a room of kids with various illness or injuries, playing among themselves. “Look how happy they all are!” Bucky exclaimed, hoping his eyes wouldn't tear up as he set his sights on those kids.

One with black pigtails, tanned skin, in a pink gown locked eyes with Bucky. “She's adorable and missing an arm, like me?” Buck observed. He was definitely getting emotional.

Wincing from the bright light, Bucky turned to Steve. "Take me back." He spoke softly, his head started to throb in pain as he walked.

The two got to the elevator and once the silver doors opened, they stepped on, and Bucky felt Steve's fingers interlock with his own.

"Elevators freak me out!"

"Very smooth."

"I try."

"Uh huh, I can see that."

Steve took his hand back and smiled as he slowly walked off the elevator with Bucky. Bucky knew they needed to talk after that happened.

“I think I want to meet that little girl after I heal a bit.” Bucky stated confidently.

“I'll see what I can do!” Steve responded happily with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

"Why did you hold my hand, for real?" Buck asked, Steve smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe I like you a little bit?"

"Really?"

Steve nodded and smiled.

"Oh, wow." Bucky replied as he got comfortable on his bed. "I need some rest; don't be a stranger ok?"

"I'm always around. Enjoy your nap!"

 


End file.
